


In The May Evening

by ohelrond



Series: Until the Breaking of the World [5]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, don't have sex and drive theyr'e vampires it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: Carlisle and Esme go for a drive on a sunny May evening. Esme is thirsty for her husband and gets a mouthful of him. Esme also has a mild praise kink. Carlisle just loves his wife a lot. Set during Twilight, not that it's especially relevent. Canon compliant.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: Until the Breaking of the World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959850
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	In The May Evening

**Author's Note:**

> My Carlisle/Esme series really is turning into one long fic about Esme's trauma, and then a bunch of one-shots of the two of them fucking. And honestly you know what I'm at peace with that. I love these funky little heterosexuals.

It was a rare sunny evening. The morning had been overcast when her family had left their home, rain pattering on the rich green of the forest, soaking the moss and the mud underfoot until it squelched. The world had come to sleepy life in the humid warmth of a warm May, and there was no sign of the clouds clearing until evening. It was safe for the younger ones to go to school, and for Carlisle to go to work. Edward had left to pick Bella up earlier than the others. Still weighed down by a heavy cast on her leg, it was the perfect excuse for him to take her to school instead of her needing to drive her heavy truck. He had dropped Carlisle off at the hospital for his day shift, and Esme had promised to pick him up that evening. Carlisle’s Mercedes was a thrill to drive. 

She loved how it purred now under her command, black and sleek and fast. The modifications Rosalie made had transformed it from a magnificent machine to something closer to a creature of sublime capabilities, and it hugged the corners of the 101 without so much as a squeal. The road was empty and Esme liked to roll down the windows and sing. To the west, the sun sank lazily in the sky and the green world was turned to gold in the evening light, and she felt happy. This was life. A happy family at home, a loving husband waiting for her, hope on the horizon that everything was falling into place. She found herself smiling, enveloped in the warmth of her own joy. Her hair whipped about her face as she drove and sang, the needle pushing 100mph on the dash. 

The world fell away under the wheels of Carlisle’s car and the town quickly approached, and she slowed before meeting the boundary of the town. Sunlight glinted on her skin and she was forced to roll up the windows so the tints protected her but her mood remained high. The route was familiar to her; up through the main route in the small town, past the laundrette and Baptist church, left on West E Street to the t-junction. Right onto Fifth Avenue, left onto Bogachiel Way and then straight into the little hospital parking lot. The buildings cast long shadows in the warm sun. Esme liked the sharpness of them. As beautiful as the mist and rain of the Olympic Peninsula was, there just weren’t crisp lines without the sun. 

It would have been nice to go into the hospital to meet Carlisle in his office now that his shift was over, but the presence of blood was too much for her. She didn’t venture into the human world often; instead, she was happy for her family to bring it back to her. Taking out the phone Jasper had convinced her she needed, she sent Carlisle a message that she was outside whenever he was ready. Sometimes it took him a long time to wrap up whatever task he was doing. Lately, he had been spending more time away from his patients and more time in his office - he was falling behind the most recent best practices, and was eager to get back up to speed. It was the sensible thing to do, they had both agreed, and no patients suffered his absence. The hospital was happy for him to spend his time as he best saw fit, anyway, given his proven track record and dedication. 

Today was not an office day, it seemed, as he replied quickly to let her know he was showering first. That meant perhaps he had been involved in something with blood. Dried blood, even the hint of it, made Esme uncomfortable, and he always made sure to scrub himself clean before coming home. 

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the driver's seat after letting the window down just enough for the late spring breeze to drift in. Human heartbeats were easy to ignore now, Esme had no problem with that. Their smells, too, were usually not too much to ignore. Being a visual person, though, meant that seeing a pulse under the skin, the flush of cheeks, made her throat burn more than anything. Just the thought of blood pouring down someone’s arm, of it dripping down their face, it was- 

She opened her eyes to stop herself getting lost in the thought, and smiled to herself. No slips in decades was something to be proud of. Jasper had advised her that controlling his thoughts first always helped him to control his actions. The less he fantasized about it, the less the actual desire threatened to overwhelm him. Of course, he had a much more difficult time due to his gift. She had been the one to realise that Jasper suffered more not because he had lived so long on blood, or because he was somehow weaker, but because he could feel the emotions of others as if they were his own; if anyone in their group was thirsty as well as he, that was double the thirst. If a particularly sweet human passed by and the group all smelled the appeal, he had seven times as much desire as the rest. Her smile widened at the thought of her newest son. An older vampire than she, but only a few human years younger, he still called her “Ma” now and again. 

Biting her lip to stop herself from laughing in sheer happiness at her life, her thoughts drifted to Carlisle. He would be undressing now. Perhaps from simple scrubs, blue or green, thin and shapeless and hiding his toned physique. Maybe he was still in his work trousers and shirt and tie. It was easy to picture him slipping off his belt and trousers, unbuttoning his shirt. She liked to watch him do it. She was a visual person. 

Leaning back against the headrest, she imagined him in her mind’s eye undressing slowly, exposing every inch of himself and stepping into a shower, scrubbing his mable skin until he practically sparkled. Hands stroking himself, water rushing from his head to his toes, bare and beautiful, she could imagine him. She had seen it enough times. Her sweet husband was often bashful when she watched him undress, still a little shy after all these years, but he never had any real objections. Once, when they were on her island, she had asked if she could paint him bare and he had been so nervous. The piece took days to finish and the paint had transformed him into marble on canvas. How astonished he had been when she finally let him see it, and he had asked her if this was how she saw him. Esme had bitten her lip and told him that of course that was how she saw him, at least in one way. She had painted many portraits of him, but this one was different, he was a pillar of strength and grace and power and beauty, above  _ all else _ beauty. He kissed her sweetly then, and quietly whispered in her ear that he wanted her to fuck him. When she rode him and wrapped her hand around his throat he had nodded and moaned and she felt celestial, cosmic. That was what it was like to be loved by such a godly being. 

Lost in thought, Esme didn’t notice the staff door to her right open. Carlisle walked leisurely to her window and bent down to smile through the gap. “Good evening, Esme.” 

Her eyes flew open and she beamed at him. At a speed barely passable as human she got out of the car and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. His hair was still wet from his shower. “Hello. How was your day?” 

Normally he brought a briefcase full of paperwork home to spend the evening pouring over, but today both of his hands were free and he squeezed her, laughing. “All the better for seeing you. You’re in a good mood.” 

When she pulled back, he rested his finger under her chin and tilted her face up. She met his gentle kiss with a smile and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his strong forearms, the material tucked into dark trousers and a belt, the colours making his pale skin stand out even more than usual. “I  _ am _ in a good mood,” she confirmed. “I have nothing to worry about. I’m  _ happy.”  _

Carlisle’s arms were still around her. He stroked the tangles on the left side of her head where the wind had whipped her curls, and then his careful touch followed the curve of her shoulder, down her arm and to her waist, coming to rest just below the small of her back. She wore the tight skirt she knew he liked. He enjoyed seeing her figure. His fingers curled slightly and she kissed him gently again. 

“Let’s go for a long drive. I want to see the sea, Carlisle.” 

He smiled wide and nodded, laughing at her enthusiasm. “Alright. Which beach should we go to?”

Her eyes were bright, even in the shadows. “Any! I just want to go fast and I want to go  _ far.” _

“That sounds very pleasant,” he agreed. Any onlookers might have thought it indecent the way Esme held the doctor then, one hand at the back of his neck and the other at his waist, holding him tight against her as she kissed him more deeply. Mrs Cullen wasn’t often seen out and about town but when she was, she was meek and quiet and kind, offering shy smiles and sweet words. But she held her husband now like a careless teenager, not seeming to care who saw how passionately she loved him. He was powerless to such adoration. Strong arms wrapped around her more tightly and he lifted her from her feet and they laughed together, the sound echoing around the empty parking lot. 

“Put me down!” she protested lightly. He did as he was bid but he kissed her again before releasing her. Before he could walk to the passenger side, Esme caught his hand. “You drive?” 

“I thought you wanted to?” 

She shrugged. “I’ll drive home. You drive us there.” There was a slyness in her grin that hinted at something but he knew better than to ask. He liked surprises. 

Esme got in the passenger side and Carlisle took the driver’s seat and the car hummed quietly back to life. The radio hummed quiet guitar strings and songs for lovers and they pulled out of the lot and onto the main road headed north. Town was quiet. As they passed the diner they saw Chief Swan helping Bella out of the cruiser. They both smiled as they noticed her stumble. Friday nights were Charlie’s night - Edward wasn’t welcome until after the father and daughter had got home from their Friday night dinner, which was something he resented but accepted was healthy. No doubt he was nearby, or back at the Swan home reading Bella’s books. 

“What would you do if you were him?” Esme asked. Carlisle rested his hand on her thigh and squeezed her now and again. It was a gentle question, one they had discussed so many times privately that, when it was just them, some of the seriousness had gone. Esme had sometimes fantasized about being human and Carlisle remaining unchanged. 

Carlisle smiled, knowing her mind. “I’d be selfish. I wouldn’t be able to even think about the danger of your mortality. If you asked me to, I wouldn’t be able to refuse changing you. Would you want me to change you?” 

Esme took the hand on her leg and wove her fingers through his before moving their hands to Carlisle’s lap instead. There, her hand stroked up and down his thigh, slowly moving higher. “Yes. I’d willingly give up anything for this life with you.” 

Carlisle grinned. Sometimes they were serious in such a discussion, but the mood was light, almost teasing. “Is there anything you wouldn’t give up? If you had to choose between me and something, what  _ something _ would best me?” 

She laughed and twisted in her seat to face him better. Her fingers curved to the inside of his leg and he shifted his thighs further apart automatically. “Well, perhaps there is one thing I’d choose over you.” 

“Oh?” 

She bit the inside of her cheeks and feigned a serious look. “I’m not sure I could part with your money.” 

Carlisle’s whole body shook from laughter. It was the brightest sound. “Is that so?” 

“Oh, yes. I’m far too used to fast cars and first class, I couldn’t go back to coach now.” 

They were approaching the northern parts of town now, and along the roadside more and more trees lined the way. The sun cast pretty patterns on the tarmac and between each shadow, Carlisle’s skin glistened. He sighed when she pressed her palm in his lap. Over the fabric of his trousers, she carefully scratched a soft bulge and he grinned. “Well, by law, whatever I own, so do you. In any divorce, you’d be entitled to half.” 

“Half of what is legally declared,” she reminded him. She leaned over and pressed a kiss just above his collar. He leaned his head to the side and she pressed her forehead against his temple. “Which isn’t much at all.” 

He laughed again. “Thanks to you and Jasper.” 

Esme and Jasper were the most savvy in keeping their enormous family fortune off the books, although occasionally federal agencies caught their scent. It fell to the two of them to keep the books in order - legally or otherwise - and it had kept their billions secret. To waive their feelings of guilt about not paying tax proportional to their fortune, a huge percent of their estate went to charity. 

“I suppose I’d better stay with you, then.” 

Carlisle’s eyebrows raised in amusement, and he glanced at her as the road straightened out. “You’d better.” 

Esme took the opportunity to kiss him and her lips were parted, her tongue pressing into his mouth. He welcomed her eagerly and leaned closer. Just over the Calawah River there was a break in the trees and the sun spilled into the car uninterrupted, and Esme broke the kiss as quickly as she had started it. Carlisle glanced back at the road and he raised one hand to his lips, touching where she had left her kiss. Sometimes it felt like the first time. 

“You are so beautiful,” Esme murmured. She moved her hand against his groin and bit her lip, the want rising within her. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, love.” 

“Tell me what you’ve been thinking.” 

If she had a pulse, her heart would be racing. There was an edge to his voice now, and his body was responding quickly to her touch. Where she needed time, a day of thoughts, an evening of tenderness, a night of seduction, Carlisle only needed a touch, a glance. It had always been that way. He always wanted her.

“Do you remember when I painted you on the island?” she asked. Her touch moved now to his hand, the one that did not clench the steering wheel. Slowly, she turned his palm upwards and ran her fingers across his sensitive skin and traced to his wrist, up his forearm. 

He bit his lip. “Which time?” 

“When you took off your clothes for me.” 

He chuckled lowly. The car sped past the La Push turning and Esme only spared the most fleeting thought for it. Over the Sol Duc bridge, the road began following the lay of the land more, and it twisted and turned with the rush of the river. They knew this road by heart and there was no other car within their miles of hearing distance. It felt so safe in this lush and green world, especially in spring when the world had burst into life, and Esme felt happiness wash over her again. “I remember that,” Carlisle answered. “What in particular were you thinking?” 

“I looked at you for two days and barely touched you. I was so focused on getting every detail perfect. You couldn’t stop yourself.” And she couldn’t stop herself now from grasping between his legs again and he groaned when she squeezed him firmly. “I was thinking about how hard you were as you watched me study you. I love seeing you like that.” 

“My darling,” Carlisle sighed. Eyes fixed on the road, he returned his broad hand to her thigh and began pulling up her skirt, wanting to bury his fingers inside her, but she grabbed his wrist and murmured “no.” He didn’t object. When her delicate touch pressed against him again he carefully relaxed his grip on the steering wheel - it would crumble under the pressure if he wasn’t careful. 

When Esme leaned forward and ran her nose along his hard cock through his trousers he stopped breathing altogether. She took longer than necessary to drag his zipper down, not even bothering to unbuckle his leather belt, and he shifted in the driver’s seat. The car remained at a steady speed for now, and a quick press of cruise control took that worry - albeit temporarily - off Carlisle’s mind. Esme noticed him do it with some satisfaction. 

“Oh, my love,” he murmured. Seeing her caramel curls in his lap, the hand on his knee keeping her balance as she bent over, was heaven. There was nothing more blissful than Esme wanting him. He tapped on the break as they whooshed past the sheriff station - it would do no good to be stopped when he was in this state - and kept the slower speed after they passed. It was less than thirty miles to the northern coast,and they would be there too quickly if they continued at this speed. 

The cotton of his underwear was too thin to resist the tear of her teeth. With nothing between her tongue and his skin, Esme licked him gently. He made no noise above her yet. He held back, knowing how much she loved it. She needed to be appreciated and praised. His clothing was frustrating her suddenly and she leaned up enough to fumble with his belt and undo it, to push away his shirt and pull his cock free. Her mouth pooled with venom and she couldn’t stop herself from stroking him slow and smooth after licking her hand. His eyes were dark with desire and she felt smug about that. 

“I was thinking about how you stroked yourself as I painted you,” she whispered in his ear. Her fingers danced around his tip, gently tracing the hole there. A quiet noise escaped him. “You have no idea what that did to me.” 

“I have some idea,” he countered. There was a slight tremor in his voice. The car purred around them, and the world was gold. “Considering how you held me down and fucked me. You were such a good girl.” 

There was that phrase.  _ Good girl.  _ She wanted to hear it again but differently. They had discovered, quite by accident and a very long time ago, how much she liked to hear it. So much so that Carlisle had to be careful when he said it, and once he had accidentally called her a  _ good girl _ when others were around, it had been mortifying for everyone involved. But when it was just them, it aroused her like nothing else. She lived to hear his praise. He swore for her, too, even when it didn’t come naturally, but she loved it, and he loved her. 

Her back arched at the phrase and she twisted her hand around him, circling his cock with her fist, and her lips came to his ear. She didn’t say anything but the sighs that boarded on moans echoed around them, and her teeth caught on the soft shell of his ear. Her mouth watered for something else, though, and Esme had not much patience. During the day she had been surrounded by thoughts of Carlisle, and now all she wanted was the taste of him on her tongue. 

In a flash, her mouth replaced her hand. A hand ghosted across his sacs and she rolled them between her fingers and thumb, carefully pulling at them as she had watched Carlisle do to himself for a century of marriage. Her tongue traced the underside of his cock as she moved her mouth up and down his length, and when she sucked on his head, she was rewarded with a groan. 

Carlisle’s hand tangled in her hair and twisted. Yes, this is what she wanted. He used his grip to guide a pace, pulling on her now and again. It reminded her how much he wanted her. It had taken years of trusting each other to get to this point, and now they were here, Esme had never been so happy. He suddenly pulled sharply and yanked her up to press a searing kiss to her lips. Giving into it was so easy. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and she gasped, welcoming his taste, and a groan sounded at the back of her throat when he ended it just as abruptly. His eyes were on the road again and she grinned. 

Quickly she grasped his cock and kissed the tip, running her tongue around his hard skin and licking up and down the shaft, worshipping whatever part of him she could reach. When she took him back into her mouth and sank lower and her lips pressed against the skin of his groin, she was duly rewarded. 

“Oh, Esme,” he breathed. “Good girl.” 

He could last for minutes or for hours. A gift of the afterlife, perhaps, the ability to keep or totally lose control over most aspects of physicality. He chose not to exercise his control. When she sucked his cock and moved her head and stroked hard whatever part she could not fit in her mouth, praises spilled from Carlisle’s lips. With every word of praise came Esme’s increased eagerness until she had no time to think, no time to breathe. 

“Look at me,” Carlisle panted. The sea was within sight to the north, stretching out in the evening light. The sky had turned from blue to gold and pink, and they both glittered in the setting sun. 

Pulling away, Esme looked up at Carlisle with a heavy gaze and wet lips, mouth slightly open. He wiped spit from the corner of her mouth. Her hand stroked him hard and fast. “You’re so good to me,” he told her. “You make me feel incredible.”

It made her smile brighter than the sun, even with her dazed and needy. Carlisle’s thighs tensed when she buried her face in his lap again, and his seed spurted into her mouth with the sweet moan of her name. Praises spilled from him as she pulled him through his orgasm, and she licked him gently when he began to come down. So focused on him was she that it had escaped her notice that they had arrived at the sea. In a small outcrop just off the road Carlisle had parked the car and there was no one else nearby. She kissed his softening cock and then his pelvis, his tight stomach, pushing his shirt out of the way to get higher but he guided her, more gently this time, back up to kiss her lips. His venom was on her tongue and she swallowed but he welcomed his own taste mingled with hers, and the hand in her caramel hair was gentler now. 

“Oh, my love,” he murmured. Rubbing their noses together, she smiled. Her own need was momentarily dulled, his release granting her something of her own - for now - and she enjoyed the tenderness. Even when he was the slightest bit in control, he was so romantic with her afterwards. “I love it when you do that.” 

She looked down, shly, adoring the praise and hearing the sincerity in his voice. Modesty overcame him and he set his clothes back in order, but he turned his attention then to hers. Once again he pushed up the hem of her skirt but she stopped him. 

“Your turn,” Carlisle reminded her gently. 

Quietly, she laughed, and kissed the corner of his lips. “I want to enjoy this for a while longer. Make it last.” 

“What would you like me to do?” he asked, amused.

She faced him in the passenger seat and curled up her legs and leaned her head against the leather. “Tell me something.” 

“What should I tell you?” 

Carlisle’s hand stroking her hair made her smile. “Tell me… tell me about our last trip to London. When we snuck into your father’s old church. In ‘97.” 

“You mean when I fucked you on the pulpit?” 

Butterflies exploded in Esme’s stomach and she bit her lip. He made such an effort to tease her when speaking like this did not come naturally. It worked, of course. That’s why he loved it. “Yes, then.” 

There were glints of yellow in Carlisle’s eyes as they began to fade from black back to normal, but Esme hoped that did not last long. “Alright,” he agreed. “And after that, I want you to let me bury my face between your thighs. Would that be alright?” 

She hid a smile behind her hand and looked down. “Yes. That would be alright.” 


End file.
